


and i will always protect you...i promise.

by leksaluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leksaluthor/pseuds/leksaluthor
Summary: series of supercorp one shots





	1. i should've told you sooner

Kara could see her across the room. She always stood out with her perfect poise and beauty. Her hair was down for once; her pin straight, dark brown hair fell around her shoulders and down her back. She was wearing a black dress which drove Kara crazy. Kara was building up the nerve to go talk to her. She felt stupid because Lena was her best friend and she spoke to her almost every single day, but something about tonight felt different.  
Kara was staring at her hands and looked up when she made direct eye contact with her. Lena’s piercing green eyes felt like lasers. Kara quickly looked away hoping Lena hadn’t noticed. She glanced around the room so she could check to see if Lena was still watching. Shit. Lena was walking towards her. Kara adjusted her button down and continued to stare at her hands.  
“Well, hey there stranger!” Kara looked up from her chewed up fingernails to see Lena’s beautiful smile staring at her.  
Kara smiled back nervously, not sure how to respond.  
“How long have you been here? Why didn’t you come say hi?!” Lena continued to make direct eye contact. Kara didn’t really have an answer. Lena was hosting the party and she didn’t even say hello?  
“Oh, haha, I’ve been looking for you, and I just saw you before you came over.” Kara’s eyes darted back to her hands. Lena could tell something was up but she knew Kara didn’t liked to be pestered with questions.  
“Okay, well, make yourself comfortable, meet some people; I’m sure you could make some amazing contacts for CatCo. And if you need anything, just come find me, okay?” Kara smiled, nodded and watched Lena turn and walk away.  
When Lena was finally far enough away, Kara let out a breathe of relief. She knew she’d have to confront Lena about her feelings eventually, but she wasn’t sure if it was going to happen tonight. Kara walked over to the bar, asked for a beer and nearly chugged the whole thing before breathing again.  
…  
Kara could hear Lena laughing from across the room. She finally felt a little more relaxed, so she decided to go find Lena. Kara pushed through the sea of people, following the sound of Lena’s small laughs. She finally found Lena surrounded by a group of people. Kara felt super uncomfortable. She didn’t know anyone except Lena at this party and she felt very out of place. Lena could tell something was up and she grabbed Kara’s hand and led her away from the party,  
Kara tried to hide her blushing, “Where are we going?”  
“I know this isn’t really your scene.” Lena opened two glass doors to a balcony with the most amazing view. Kara’s eyes scanned over all the beautiful scenery.  
“Wow, this is so beautiful. You have like- real mountains in your backyard.” Kara sat down in the chair to take it all in. She glanced over at Lena who, instead of staring at the mountains, was staring at her. Kara blushed again and looked back down at her hands.Lena grabbed Kara’s hand again and motioned her to stand back up. In one motion, Lena grabbed Kara’s face and kissed her. For a second, Kara kissed her back; it was exactly what she wanted but she stopped and pushed Lena away. Kara figured Lena was drunk or something.  
“I know how you feel about me. I know you like me. I like you too, Kara.” Kara’s eyes were glossed over as she stood in shock, staring at Lena. Lena stepped forward and grabbed Kara’s face again. This time, Kara did not hesitate and she didn’t push her away.  
For what felt like eternity, they stood in the shadow of the mountains behind the moonlight, just kissing. Lena then made the first move and slid her hand down from Kara’s cheek to the top button of her shirt. Kara was so distracted that she didn’t even notice Lena’s hand move. Lena began unbuttoning Kara’s shirt. As she got down to the third button, she tried to slip her hand under her shirt when she realized she wasn’t touching Kara’s skin.  
Lena abruptly stopped kissing Kara and looked down at the her hand. She stood and stared at the blue and red suit on Kara’s chest. Kara quickly realized what Lena saw and she pulled away and started rebuttoning her shirt. “I can explain, Lena.”  
“You’ve been lying to me this whole time? You, Kara Danvers, are Supergirl.”  
Kara stepped back towards Lena, “Shh, yes I am but please don’t tell anyone.”  
“How could you keep this from me? Every time I came to you with my problems about Supergirl, and you didn’t tell me.”  
“I did it to protect you.”  
“Get out.” Lena turned away from Kara and was looking at the ground. Kara could hear her starting to cry. Any other time, she would’ve walked up and comforted her, but she knew it was best if she just left.


	2. i did it to protect you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i rewrote that scene from s4e20 because the writers suck butt.

_Self-destruction in 8 minutes._

 

Lena heard the Russian voice call out as her and Kara ran down the halls looking for a way out. Lena could sense the danger, but getting Kara out alive was her only worry in the moment. The two of them ran down the cinderblock tunnel and ended up at a split in the hall. Lena glanced up at Kara and as she spoke, “I’ll go right,” and Kara stated she’d go left. Lena crossed in front of Kara towards the other hall. She was almost towards the end of the hall when she spotted a poorly lit room.

Lena entered the room and soon realized it was the cell Lex was keeping Red Daughter in. She glanced around for a second before she caught eye of the pictures on the wall. There was maybe 30 pictures taped on the wall. _Why would Red Daughter have pictures of Kara and her friends?_ Lena thought as she picked up a diary sitting on the small table beside the bed.

 

**_Dear journal,_ **

**_I was Kara today. I walked through her home and even met her wonderful friend, Lena. I didn’t think I could actually BE Supergirl until I learned about Kara’s personal life. I also finally figured out who the real Alex is-_ **

 

Lena slammed the book shut. Tears filled her eyes as she leaned over the bed and took down the picture of her and Kara. Lena had been lied to and betrayed by so many, but this one seemed to hurt the most.

“Lena?!” Kara’s voice echoed down the hall. Lena faced away from the door as Kara walked in. “Lena, it’s a dead end the other way. Did you find any-“ Kara’s words faded away as she began to notice the pictures on the wall.

Lena could feel Kara becoming worried, but she was too angry to turn around and look at her.

 

_Self-destruction in 3 minutes._

 

“Lena, I can explain. I didn’t want-“

“How could you lie to me?” Lena interrupted her, “You-you were my best friend.”

Kara’s eyes began to water at the past tense in her statements. Lena dropped the picture on the ground and swiftly turned to walk by Kara. Kara grabbed her arm and tried to stop her, “Wait. Lena. You have to understand that I did it to protect you.”

“Protect me? Kara, I’ve been betrayed by so many people. My mother, Lex, Eve. You’ve been lying to me since the day we met. And all those times I vented to you about Supergirl? You’re so unbelievable, Kara.” Lena could feel the tears coming but she didn’t want to cry in front of Kara, so she started to walk down the hall continuing to look for a way out.

 

_Self-destruction in 30 seconds._

 

“Lena, please, I can get us out of here.” Kara tried to grab her arm again but Lena swatted her away.

“You can go. I don’t need your help anymore. I’ll get out on my own.” Lena began pushing at a door that seemed jammed. The final ten second countdown began and Lena was fruitlessly hitting the door.

 

_8…7….6…_

 

“Lena, please.” Kara called out desperately.

 

_5…4…3…_

 

Lena turned back towards Kara, “Just go, I can do it!”

 

_2...1…_

 

Kara grabbed Lena and yielded her through the opening in the roof and out into the sky as fast as she could. Once they were far enough away, they both looked back down at the building, now in flames. Kara flew them both down to the ground and Lena practically leaped from Kara’s arms

 

“Lena…” Kara was crying as she saw her best friend walk away.

 

“How could you?” Lena says through her tears. She continues to walk towards the plane, wiping the tears from her cheeks and Kara doesn’t stop her.


End file.
